


Captured

by fantasyfilled



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, idk man, possibly, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyfilled/pseuds/fantasyfilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan has been obsessed with Madeline for a while now, so when the opportunity presents itself, he takes her for his own. Can she survive being his new plaything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, you can't be serious!”

Madeline searching heavily through her large purse for her car keys, beginning to get a little aggravated that she couldn't find them. It was late, it was dark, and while this side of the neighborhood wasn't all that questionable, she still didn't feel safe lurking around too late. You never knew what, or who, could be lurking around places like this. Which was a barren parking garage for her work building. She had done overtime, and was quickly regretting the decision, because everyone else was nearly gone.

"Aha!” But just as she found her keys, she heard a noise, turning sharply in the direction she heard it come from.

"Hello?" She called, her voice echoing eerily in the empty area.

She watched for what felt like hours, her hands already shaking. She went to shakily put in her key to unlock the door, struggling with how much anxiety was going through her at the moment. She could have sworn she heard something.

Ivan had been watching her for quite some time really. He watched her at work, watched her in a coffee shop not far from here, watched her go home, and watched her sleep.

He wanted her. It was maybe some real dark, real mean want of his, but he wanted her. He wanted to have her. And he was surprised to see what an amazing possibility came up. Amazing...

So, when he saw her turn her back to the dark alley he was in, he moved faster than he ever thought he could and pressed a cloth against her mouth and nose, a cloth almost dripping with chloroform - a sleeping drug.

"Shh... Shh…" He cooed softly as he wrapped his other arm tightly around her. "Shh..."

Madeline tried to scream as someone suddenly grabbed her, but the cloth pressed over her mouth muffled it. She thrashed in her captors arms, breathing deeply, not realizing the drug on rag. As the man shushed her, she shivered. She didn't even know what her captor looked like.

She began to get dizzy and her head became very light. Her struggles got weaker and weaker and before Madeline knew it, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out in the arms of her attacker.

Ivan grinned when he noticed her go limp, so he easily scooped her up and carried her to his van. There he opened the back door and gently plopped her in.

"Now, I apologize for the next part." He said softly, even though she was passed out as he easily gagged her with a violet ball gag. "This will go nicely with your eyes though."

He smiled as he gently handcuffed her, and pulled away, closing the van. He threw her bag away and climbed in the front seat and started to drive away. His house was just at the outskirts of the town so she was still passed out when he carried her in his house, and more importantly, into the basement.

Now, he wasn't a creep. Oh no. The basement was decorated prettily, with a soft, plush bed, a pretty nightstand, and a little table, filled with perfumes, make up. There was even a little stereo for music. He placed a pretty closet in as well, filled with cute, short... Very short dresses. He gently placed her on the bed and smiled. She should wake up any second now...

Madeline groaned as she came back to consciousness. She was aware of lying on something very soft and she tried to remember what happened. Then she realized there was something in her mouth. She moved her hand slightly to touch it and found she was handcuffed. Then it came flooding back.

Madeline's eyes shot open and she tried to shoot up out of the bed but she was still a little dizzy so all she managed was a sitting position. She looked around the delicately decorated room until her eyes landed on a smiling man. This must be her kidnapper. Whimpering through the gag, she scooted back on the bed and waited. Why did he take her?

"Ah, don't move away..." He cooed and got on the bed as well, his fingers going along her lower leg. "Now, now, come here, sweetie, let me explain everything."

He moved his hands to grasp on her hips and he pulled her close, forcing her into his lap.

"Let me explain.." He pressed his nose into her hair and hummed. "Ah... You’re so pretty.." He whispered as he rested one hand on her thigh. "This is all your fault really. If you weren't so pretty and if your skirts weren't so short... I wouldn't have to claim you... But I did... So, will you be my good girl? Hmm....?"

He hummed as he stroked her thigh gently.

Madeline weakly struggled as he touched her and pulled her into his lap. Tears pricked the corners of Madeline's eyes at the mans words. He was crazy. She squirmed uncomfortably as he stroked her thigh.

Sure, she wasn't a virgin, but her experience was not quite this intimate, plus she had been willing at the time. She whimpered again and began to shake in the man’s hands. She just wanted to go home. She tried to speak but the ball gag wouldn't permit it. Her tears now threatened to spill down her face.

"Now, now, calm down." He pinched her skin lightly and hummed. "See? This room is prettier than anything you had. And it's all yours. I will bring you food, but you will have your own little fridge too, if you're good. And you have pretty clothes and pretty makeup too... The bathroom is really close too." He pointed to the two doors. "But see the black door? This is where you will go if you act bad."

He explained and kissed her temple. "And you won't be bad, will you? No… You will be my good little girl..."

Her eyes darted wildly around the room and listened to his instruction. Prettier than anything she had? How would he know that? Dread welled up inside her. He must have been stalking her for a while now. He seemed obsessed. She looked at the black door. If she acted bad? Madeline didn't want to think about the punishment the large man would inflict on her if she displeased him.

She shook her head when he asked if she would be bad. She was scared, really scared. The dam broke and tears spilled down her face, and she cried softly into the ball gag.

"Oh sweetie..." He cooed and pulled Madeline close to himself, kissing her hair. "There's nothing to cry about. You have a nice life now! Nothing to worry about but looking pretty! And when you are a good girl, I'll take the gag out. And if you're a super good girl, I'll get you plenty of presents. But now, there are some guidelines to being a good girl..." He whispered.

He moved his hand under her skirt and started to roll down her panties, slowly, carefully.

"A good girl doesn't cry, no… She smiles and she moves close to Master. Doesn't she?" He said and leaned down to kiss her neck. "A good girl moves to her bed when she sees Master coming in, yes she does..."

He threw away her panties then, and smiled. "And she takes off her silly clothes. Do you understand, sweetie?"

Panic welled up in Madeline's chest as he spoke. She squirmed again when his hand went up her skirt and began to pull at her panties. She pulled lightly at her handcuffs and whimpered again she screwed her eyes shut as he kissed her neck. Her panties were pulled off completely and discarded by him.

She knew what was coming. She also didn't want him to hurt her anymore than he already would so with tears still flowing down her face, she nodded her head.

She understood. Madeline was to be his little pet. She prayed she would make it out of this as she became acutely aware of her position in his lap with no panties.

"Good girl… Good girl..." He hummed as he moved his hand to rub her bare little ass.

Ah so cute… He moved to lay her down on her back and he took off her clothes with little care. Skirt he threw away, but he ripped her shirt and bra off. It was out of plenty reason he did that: to get them out of the way due to her handcuffs and to show her that he was strong. He smiled when he saw her bare, and he ran his finger down her belly.

"Ah, will you look at this." He rested his hand on the curls of hair between her legs. "A good girl will be clean here for her master, won't she? Hm?"

She gasped and squirmed as he began to touch her more forwardly. She was laid on her back and gasped as the clothes were torn from her body. She stared up at him as he took in her naked body. Her tears flowed freely again down her face and she tried to stem them in fear of angering him.

She jumped as he touched her most intimate place and moaned in fear. She nodded hastily again, anything to keep him happy. She hated herself for being so weak and helpless to this.

He grinned and nodded as he tugged on her curls.

"Now.." He smiled and spread her legs wide for him. He hummed and reached down to rub his finger along her slit. "Oh, are you wet? What a good girl, getting horny out of this?"

He smiled and continued to rub her as his fingers went along her skin gripping her chest and squeezing tightly on one of her breasts.

"Keep your legs wide open for Master, won't you?" He smiled as he slipped two fingers in, rather quickly and roughly.

She cried again as he rubbed her opening? Was she wet? No.... She couldn't be... Her body was responding but her mind definitely was not. She didn't want him to think she wanted this! He grabbed one of her breasts and groped her. She knew she had large breasts, but she didn't ever picture her self in this situation.

Her nipples hardened and she hated her body for responding to the physical stimulations. She shrieked into the ball gag as his fingers entered her without warning and closed her eyes, and yet kept her legs open. This would happen either way and compliance seemed to be the best way to get out uninjured.

"Shh... No one can hear you, but I prefer little moans rather than crying." He grumbled into her ear before leaning down to kiss and bite roughly on her neck as he spread her for himself.

He knew it wasn't enough, but for a first time he had to be rough. So he pulled his fingers out and took off his belt. He smirked and lifted her hands up to tie them to the bed with his belt, just so she couldn't hide. Once that was done he spread her legs almost painfully wide before taking off his pants and underwear. He stroked himself before pushing deeply into her. He groaned in pleasure and gripped one of her nipples, pulling harshly on it.

"Oh you're so tight… Are you a virgin, sweetie? Such a tight little girl..."

She tried to stop her crying, but it was hard when he bit her. She felt him tie her hands above her head so she couldn't move them. As he stripped her eyes widened. He was so big. She watched him stroke himself with fear in her eyes before he moved over her.

He pushed into her and she cried out though the gag. As he pulled at her breast she moaned. She wasn't a virgin, but she may as well have been. Her only sexual experience was years ago and it lasted only a few minutes really. This was different.

She moaned again as he moved in her. Her body was responding to this, it felt good to a degree, but she was too terrified to actually enjoy it.

He grinned when he felt her moaning so he moved up to grip her hips, pulling her deep onto his cock.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest?" He growled before he started to thrust, in a quick rough pace, his hands griping, almost clawing at her flesh as he fucked all his frustrations into her, not caring if she was enjoying it or not.

"Mine." He growled by her ear as his hands moved to grope her chest roughly, his thrusts picking up speed until he was almost fucking her like an animal would...

Madeline's whole body shook as he began to thrust into her. It was fine at first but now he was going to hard, too rough. The motion of his thrusts jostled her body and her breasts began jiggling back and forth. She cried out as he gripped her painfully and groaned and gasped as he fucked her.

She shivered at the possessive word whispered in her ear. He desperately grabbed hold of her breasts and Madeline cried out the best she could when he went faster. How long would this last, she wondered?

Ivan continued to fuck her, enjoying every moment of it. He could feel himself tightening and he looked down at her. Her gorgeous face had tears streaming down it, her mouth still full of the violet ball gag. He grunted as he finally came inside of her.

He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed on top of her, panting, and kissed her temple again.

“Я люблю тебя,” he breathed into her ear.

Madeline screwed her eyes shut as he came inside her and felt relief wash over her, when he finally stopped thrusting into her and pulled out.

She lay there on the bed, she felt violated, and weak. She didn’t even have the energy to pull away from him, not that she could with her hands cuffed.

Ivan got up and moved across the room to a little drawer where he pulled out the handcuff key. He walked back over and unlocked one of the wrists before clipping it to his own and tossing the key so she couldn’t get it without waking him.

He slid into bed with her and pulled her back into his chest. He rubbed her ass for a little bit before chuckling.

“You have been so good sweetheart. We are sleeping now, and if you are good till morning I will take the ball gag out,” He murmured, before wrapping his arms around her and lazily cupping one of her breasts, before shutting his eyes.

Madeline swallowed hard as she listened. She couldn’t get away attached to him like this. She nodded a little and moaned a bit as he cupped her abused breast.

Madeline could hear his breathe start to even out and she thought he was asleep. She lay awake for hours listening to his quiet breath as tears leaked out of her face. Eventually, the exhaustion of the day got to be too much for her and she fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan awoke much later, Madeline still in his arms and asleep. He smiled and pulled her closer and buried his nose in her hair. So soft… So pretty… He finally had what he wanted and he loved it. He rolled her over so she was lying on her back and he watched her face while lovingly stroking her hair.

Madeline awoke to her hair being gently stroked. She shut her eyes harder for a moment before slowly opening them. Her abductor was lying there next to her, a big smile on his face. She made a little noise in the back of her throat but otherwise did nothing to stop him. How could she? She was cuffed to him for Christ’s sake.

He smiled largely when she woke up. He sat up and gathered her in his arms.

“Good morning, sweetie. I hope you slept well.” He hummed a little and kissed her head. “You have been such a good girl, and good girls get treats.”

He picked her up and walked over to the key, picking it up and sitting back on the bed, her on his lap. He uncuffed himself and then her, but held onto her wrist. He looked her deep in the eye.

“I know you’re a good girl, but just in case, good girls don’t run and they don’t scream. I would hate to have to punish you,” he said running his thumb over her cheekbone.

Madeline squirmed and her eyes darted to the black door where she would go if she were to be bad. She nodded she would behave.

Ivan smiled and reached behind her and gently took out the ball gag before reaching for the water bottle on the side table and bringing it to her pink lips.

Madeline’s jaw ached as the gag came out. She blinked at the water in front of her but realizing how parched she was, she opened her mouth and allowed him to give her small sips, coughing occasionally only to have him rub her back.

Once he was satisfied she was all right be gently laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth and absent-mindedly fondling her chest as well.

Madeline whimpered weakly, but again, didn’t fight him. She lay there, helpless; his size alone compared to her doomed her chances of escape.

Ivan continued to savor her.

“You taste so good, sunflower.”

After a few more moments he reluctantly pulled away and pulled on his boxes and pants. He went over to the dresser and pulled out a dress. It was red and white, with puffy short sleeves and a ruffled skirt. He held it up and smiled at her.

“You can get dressed in this, sweetie.”

Madeline eyed the article of clothing. It was low cut and short, but she knew she had no choice. She stood up and reached for the dress.

Ivan pulled it back with a smile on his face, “No, no sweetie. Let me help you with that.”

Before Madeline could protest Ivan had walked forward and grabbed her wrists, lifting her arms above her head with ease. He stared at her, naked and stretched before pulling the dress over her head. He straightened it out on her and she squirmed when he adjusted her breasts in the top. Low cut was right, the dress covered just above her nipples by the time he pulled it down and the skirt barely covered her ass. She almost felt more naked wearing it.

Ivan stepped back, pleased with his work, “There, aren’t you just the prettiest doll.”

It was here Madeline finally found her voice.

“S-Sir… P-Please let me go! I swear I won’t tell a living soul about this, or y-you!” She asked quietly in a shaking voice.

He frowned, “Madeline. This is a warning. You live here now, with me. Forget your old life. Besides, you have it so good now,” he pulled her close and kissed her hair. “Don’t ever ask to leave again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Madeline was desperate and quickly becoming hysterical, she pulled back from him and tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

“Please! L-let me go! I… I don’t want to stay here!” Madeline said.

Ivan sighed. He had hoped she would continue to be compliant. Without warning, he lunged at her and dragged her to the bed. He draped her on her stomach over his knee and wrapped one of his legs over hers, pining her in place.

Madeline started struggling and thrashing, but he was too strong.

“No! P-Please! I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” she begged him.

Ivan ignored her and flipped up her skirt, exposing her cute, bare ass. He rubbed it and spoke very calmly.

“You were warned, sweetheart. You know you deserve to be punished. You are going to get only 20 spankings since this is your first time disobeying. Count them out loud. If you don’t or miss one, we will keep going until we hit 20.”

With that, he slapped her hard. He watched her flesh immediately turn pink and jiggle at the force.

Madeline cried out when the first spank came.

“No! Stop! I’ll be good! Please!” she cried out.

Ivan ignored her and she continued to beg before about 3 spanks in, she realized that he wouldn’t stop and would continue until she obeyed. So at the next sting on her ass, she cried out.

“One!”

Ivan smiled as she began counting and continued to spank her, enjoying watching her ass become more and more red. He was alternating cheeks and places so she would be punished thoroughly, all over her ass.

By the time they hit 15 Madeline was full on crying. Her captor was not holding back on force. By the time she reached 20, the room fell silent, save Madeline’s breathy sobs.

She stared at the floor, ass still exposed as tears dripped freely down her nose.

Ivan listened to her cry. He didn’t want to hurt her, but she needed to understand her situation. He reached over to the side table and pulled out some cooling lotion.

“Shhh… Sweetie… You did really well, you took your punishment like the good girl I know you are.” He squeezed some lotion onto her burning ass and gently and lovingly began rubbing it in. “And good girls get treats.”

Madeline jumped at the cool lotion and despite the intimate way he was touching her, she was relieved for the cooling gel and massage on her burning flesh. She continued to cry as he continued rubbing her.

When he was done, he leaned down and kissed her ass. Then, he calmly replaced her skirt and pulled her up into a standing position in front of him as he sat on the bed.

He gripped her wrist gently and gave a soft smile.

“I wish you hadn’t done that, but its over now, and you’ll be my good little girl from now on.” He reached up and brushed the tears from her eyes.

Madeline sniffled and gave a shaky nod, her ass burning, though not as bad under her skirt.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered.

Ivan stood and pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair and resting his chin on her head.

“I forgive you. Just don’t disobey me again, or the next place you’ll go will be worse.” He said calmly.

Madeline’s eyes widened and shifted towards the black door in the back of the room. She was terrified of that room.

“I-I won’t sir.”

Ivan looked down at her and smiled, “Good, and its Master. Not sir.”

He let go and walked around the room, collecting his shirt and her torn clothes.

“I will be going out. When I get back, remember what I said about being a good girl earlier. Feel free to shower and eat. Master will be home in a few hours.”

With that, he grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Madeline stood there squirming with her mouth open and looked away when he patted her ass and walked back up the stairs, unlocking and locking the door as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

She felt more tears fill her eyes as she explored the basement, looking for a way out and didn’t find one. She felt dirty and used so she was relieved to discover the bathroom came with a small shower as well. She made a sandwich out of the supplies in the fridge and took a small nap before finally stepping into the bathroom.

She peeled off her dress and stepping into the show, equipped with shaving razors, shampoo and conditioner, body wash and a loofa. She washed her hair, enjoying the hot water on her body before remembering what he had told her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and started to shave her sex like he ordered. She choked up a few time, her situation crushing in on her, but she managed to finish. She began to lather her body meticulously with sweet smelling suds.

It was around this time that Ivan came home. He unlocked the basement and felt a cold panic when he couldn’t see her, but the sound of the shower calmed him down.

He walked into the bathroom and was greeted by a glorious sight. Madeline, sudsy, running a sponge over her breasts then down her stomach. She turned her back to him, clearly oblivious to his presence and bent down to wash her legs, unknowingly showing off her ass and a glimpse of her newly shaved pussy.

Ivan wasted no time stripping and quickly and quietly opened the door, sliding into the small wet space with her.

Madeline squealed as she felt arms wrap around her in the shower and realized her kidnapper was home. She squirmed realizing he was naked.

“Hello, my sunflower. Look at what a good girl you are, all clean for your Master.” His hand trailed down her stomach and cupped her sex. “In more ways than one I see.

Madeline jumped and turned in the shower, moving to the corner, hands coming up to cover herself as far away from him as possible, though not very far in the small space.

Ivan tsked and grabbed her hands, pining them above her head against the wall.

“Never hid your body from me,” He then leaned down and greedily sucked one her breast, free hand groping the other one.

“You are mine,” he growled in between the sucking and love bites.

Madeline got angry, emotional, irrational, and desperate all at the same time. So with all her strength she yanked her hands from his grip and pushed him. Since he wasn’t expecting it, he stumbled back and she pushed past him out the shower and the bathroom.

She made it to the top of the stairs and was screaming and banging on the locked door when she felt his arms wrap around her chest and his other hand place a rag to her nose and mouth.

She tried to hold her breath but eventually ran out of air and was forced to breathe the drug.

Ivan felt her struggles weaken. They were both naked and damp. He was so upset that he didn’t even wait till she was unconscious. Once she was woozy and weak enough, he slung her over his shoulder and marched down the stairs, immediately into the room with the black door.


	5. Chapter 5

“You are a very bad girl Madeline.” Ivan growled.

He walked to the middle of the room and grabbed the straps dangling from the ceiling and attached one of each to her wrists before letting her go.

The straps were just high enough so that Madeline was stretched out, standing on her toes. Ivan spread her legs and attached straps from the floor to her ankles as well so she stood partially spread eagle and trapped.

Her head lulled from side to side, the drug making everything dizzy. She weakly protested but could barely manage keeping her head straight.

Ivan retrieved the ball gag and forced it into her mouth, strapping it to her head. He went into a drawer in the room and grabbed a remote controlled vibrator and walked in front of her. He held it in front of her face so she could see it and then reached down and shoved it into her.

Madeline jerked, the world still foggy but was slowly clearing. She cried again and shook her head as Ivan placed a blindfold over her eyes.

Ivan went back to the drawer and grabbed some nipple clamps before unkindly clamping them onto her breasts.

Madeline groaned in the darkness. She was regretting that stupid move she pulled in the shower.

Ivan walked around her like a predator stalking his prey. Without warning he spanked her ass hard, causing her to jerk once again and cry out.

He gave her 19 more spanks and she was soon sobbing again. He grabbed the remote and switched on the vibrator and she threw her head backwards.

She began squirming. She tried to rub her thighs together but the ropes prevented it. Despite the situation, her body was responding to the constant vibration. She felt herself getting wet.

“If you want to act like a bad girl, that’s what’s I’ll treat you like.”

He reached out a hand and spanked her right breast, hard.

She cried more into the gag and whipped her head around in the darkness.

“Why won’t you just behave? I _love_ you, Madeline. I don’t like hurting you, but you leave me no choice…” he said sadly as he spanked her left breast, just as hard.

Madeline’s response was to sob harder. She realized with horror that she could feel an orgasm mounting from the vibrator between her legs. Her mind tried to fight it but the physical simulation was too much and she cried out and her body shook as she came.

Ivan sighed and watched her for a moment.

“I’m leaving Madeline. I want you to think about how bad you’ve been…” He spoke calmly before leaving the room and slamming the door with a resounding click, leaving Madeline alone in the dark.

When he returned it was 2 hours later and he walked back to Madeline to observe her, and she was a sight to behold.

Madeline was writhing in restraints as she suffered yet another orgasm. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and her hair clung to her face. Between her legs were sticky and her muscles shook from standing on her toes, held only by the ropes on her arms. Her head jerked when she heard Ivan return.

Ivan sighed and caressed her cheek gently.

“I’m sorry you made me do this, but it’s over now. I hope that you’ve learned something, and will be a good girl from here on out.”

That being said, Ivan turned off and removed the vibrator from inside her. He gently removed her nipple clamps as well before untying her legs. He then released her gag and removed her blindfold, smiling at her gently. She winced in the light and then up at him, watching silently and crying softly as he let her arm restraints down.

Not being held up, her legs buckled and she dropped to the floor.

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry…” She cried, wrapping her arms around herself, shaking from the previous position and her multiple orgasms.

“I know, I forgive you…” He said picking her up and holding her bridal style. “Let’s get you cleaned up…”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty dark for me, I'm trying new things. Not sure where this will go, thanks for bearing with me...


End file.
